Promesa de amor
by WFA Tsurue
Summary: Horo-Horo y Ren, se hacen una promesa. Soy MUY mala para los resúmenes, en fin, es un HoroxRen. TERMINADO! nn
1. Un secreto compartido

Hola, este es mi segundo fic y, mi primer fic yaoi. Es un HoroxRen. Este fic está completamente dedicado a Nash366, quien ya ha leído parte de este capítulo, y es una gran fanática del HoroxRen......... y además, es mi hermana XP. Se lo dediqué, aparte, porque ella me había pedido, en mi otro fic, que sea un HoroxRen, pero ganó otra pareja. Entonces, para que no se enoje, se lo dediqué.  
  
Repito que este es un fic que contiene shonen ai, yaoi...  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste, este fic de llama... **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Promesa de amor  
  
Capítulo 1: Un secreto compartido  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Era una tarde tranquila en la pensión Asakura, o lo sería, si no fuera por....  
  
-YA CALLATE, CEREBRO DE HIELO  
  
-ME CALLO SI QUIERO SEÑORITO  
  
-IDIOTA  
  
-TIBURON  
  
-¡¡¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!!!  
  
Ren y Horo-Horo habían estado peleando toda la mañana, Anna no lo soportó más y se decidió a callarlos.  
  
-YA ESTOY HARTA, ¿POR QUE NO HACEN ALGO UTIL, EN VEZ DE PELEARSE COMO SI FUERAN UN PAR DE NIÑOS?  
  
Horo-Horo iba a reprochar, pero una mirada de Anna bastó para que no pronunciara palabra alguna.  
  
-Jijiji -Yoh hizo acto de presencia- Deberías dejar que se peleen, Annita.  
  
-Yoh, tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debería o no hacer -dijo Anna fríamente.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón, Annita -Yoh no quería hacer enfadar a su prometida, pues sabía que si lo hacía, ésta le duplicaría el entrenamiento, o algo así.  
  
-Ya que estás aquí, Yoh - le dijo la fría sacerdotisa a su prometido-, paso a informarte que vamos a ir de compras.  
  
-¿De. de compras, Annita?  
  
-Sí, vamos a ir todos.  
  
-Pero. ¿quién pagará?  
  
-Pues Manta  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-Anna, ¿quién cuidará la casa si nos vamos todos?  
  
-No nos vamos a ir TODOS, fue una forma de decir -continuo diciendo Anna- Estos dos se quedarán  
  
Anna había señalado a Horo-Horo y a Ren. Éstos últimos al darse cuenta de su suerte, replicaron.  
  
-¿Y por qué nosotros? -dijeron los dos shamanes al unísono  
  
-Porque yo lo digo -respondió la itako  
  
-Grrr ¬_¬  
  
-Ahh, antes de que me olvide, como todos ustedes van a quedarse a dormir aquí, deberán preparar las habitaciones de todos -les dijo Anna a Ren y a Horo-Horo.  
  
-¡¿De todos?! -preguntó el ainu  
  
-Sí, de TODOS  
  
-¿Pero por qué nosotros? -siguió quejando el shaman del hielo  
  
-¿Quieres dormir aquí, verdad? ¡¡¡Pues entonces has lo que te digo!!!  
  
-Vale, vale, lo haré -aceptó finalmente el ainu  
  
-No creo que haya suficientes habitaciones para todos, así que las compartirán de a dos.  
  
Anna les estaba diciendo esto a todos, ya que el resto de los habitantes de la casa ya se encontraba allí.  
  
-Yoh dormirá con Manta -continuo diciendo la itako  
  
-¡Qué bien! -exclamó Manta contento  
  
-Pilika, con Tamao  
  
-Cómo usted diga señorita Anna  
  
-Horo-Horo dormirá con Ren, y yo dormiré sola.  
  
-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! -exclamaron los dos shamanes. Se quejaron lo más que pudieron, pero Anna no los escuchaba, así que terminaron por aceptar la orden de Anna.  
  
-Bien, ahora nos vamos -comenzó a decirles, Anna, a Ren y a Horo-Horo- cuando volvamos quiero ver todas las habitaciones preparadas ¿entendieron?  
  
-Sí, Anna -le respondieron los dos, desanimados  
  
-Bien  
  
Cuando Anna, Pilika, Tamao, Yoh y Manta se marcharon, los chicos se propusieron a preparar las habitaciones.  
  
-¿Por cuál comenzamos? -le preguntó el chino al peliazulado  
  
-Pues por la nuestra, ¿no?  
  
-Cómo quieras  
  
Entraron a la que sería su habitación, y comenzaron a prepararla... Primero, barrieron la habitación, pues tenía un polvo increíble, luego echaron dos futones, uno en una punta de la habitación, el otro en la otra punta.  
  
No sabían con certeza el porqué, pero a ambos les incomodaba la presencia del otro.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
A continuación pondré los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, para que comprendan mejor la situación n_n. Empecemos por...  
  
********************************************************************* ***********************  
  
Pensamientos de Horo-Horo:  
  
"Ay, no puedo creerlo, de todos los habitantes de la casa, la bruja de Anna me tenía que poner a trabajar con el orgulloso de Ren... ¡¡¡y encima voy a tener qué pasar toda la noche con él!!! Bueno, eso no es tan malo, al menos podré observarlo toda la noche" -Horo suspiró después de pensar esto.  
  
-Oye, Hoto-Hoto ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
"Ay, no. Me preguntó qué me sucede. Y ahora ¿Qué le digo? no puedo decirle la verdad, aunque me gustaría ver como reacciona. Ay, Ren, cómo me gustaría saber lo que piensas..."  
  
-Horo-Horo, ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Eh? sí, muy bien n_n  
  
"Tuve que decirle que estaba bien. No me gusta mentir, y menos a él, pero que le voy a hacer, Ren se veía preocupado... Un momento, ¡¡¡Ren se veía preocupado!!!, ¡¡¡él estaba preocupado por mi!!! Me gustaría saber que significa esto..."  
  
********************************************************************* ***********************  
  
Bueno, ese fue el pensamiento de Horo-Horo. Ya se deben de haber dado cuenta de que el ainu siente algo por Ren (¡¡¡¿quién no?!!!). Bueno, ahora vamos al pensamiento de Ren...  
  
********************************************************************* ***********************  
  
Pensamiento de Ren:  
  
"Ay, ¿por qué a mi? éstas cosas solo me suceden a mi. ¡De los seis inquilinos que hay, me tenía que tocar con Horo-Horo!"  
  
Ren mira a Horo-Horo, quien estaba acomodando su futón...  
  
"Se ve tan lindo...un momento, ¡ Qué estoy pensando !"  
  
Ren sacude su cabeza vigorosamente, para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
"Horo-Horo es mi amigo, solo eso. Es mi amigo, como lo son Yoh y los demás..."  
  
En ese momento Horo-Horo suspira.  
  
"¿Por qué habrá suspirado?, ¿Se sentirá bien? Mejor le pregunto"  
  
-Oye, Hoto-Hoto ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
"Ay, me está mirando, no había notado que tenía unos ojos tan lindos, ay no pienses esas cosas otra vez... Un momento, ¿por qué no me respondió? Ésto esta mal, se ve confundido. Mejor, le vuelvo a preguntar"  
  
-Horo-Horo, ¿estás bien?  
  
"Vuelve a mirarme, ¡¡¡deja de hacer eso Horo-Horo, por favor!!!"  
  
-¿Eh?, sí muy bien n_n  
  
"Ah, no, a mi no me engañas, me estás mintiendo, Horo-Horo"  
  
********************************************************************* ***********************  
  
Aquí termina el pensamiento de Ren. A continuación, voy a seguir la historia, desde nuestro punto de vista. Traducción: ¡Cómo siempre!  
  
********************************************************************* ***********************  
  
Ya habían terminado de preparar la habitación. Ren, se dirigía a la puerta, para poder preparar la siguiente...cuando...  
  
-Oye, Ren  
  
-¿Qué quieres cerebro de hielo?  
  
"Debo decírselo ahora, ya no puedo guardármelo me más"- pensaba Horo-Horo.  
  
-He estado pensando mucho y... -comenzó a decir Horo-Horo, pero Ren lo interrumpió.  
  
-No me hagas reír, ¿tú? ¿pensando?  
  
-Y me di cuenta de que... -continuó diciendo el ainu, no estaba escuchando los insultos de Ren-... verás, es qué..., no sé cómo decirlo.  
  
-Es fácil, abres la boca y dejas que salgan las palabras.  
  
En ese momento Horo-Horo embistió a Ren, el cual chocó contra la pared. El shaman del Norte colocó ambas manos en la misma, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Ren.  
  
Ren pensó que Horo-Horo iba a iniciar una pelea, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-Lo que yo quería decirte, es que... que, quetumegustasmucho -dijo rápidamente el ainu, cerrando los ojos.........................  
  
Continuará... ********************************************************************* ***********************  
  
Y...¿qué tal me quedó?, ¿qué hará Ren ahora?  
  
Bueno, les prometo actualizar rápidamente... si me dejan reviews!!! Por favor... reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y más reviews. Gracias por haber leído mi fic....  
Florchi 


	2. El descontrol de HoroHoro

Bueno, gracias por haberme dejado un review. Perdón si tardé en actualizar, lo que sucede es que al día siguiente del que publiqué el primer capítulo, me fui de vacaciones, y volví............hoy. Bueno, sin más rodeos o excusas, sigamos con el fic.........  
  
Repito que este es un fic que contiene shonen ai, yaoi... y que es un HoroxRen  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste, este fic de llama... **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Promesa de amor  
  
Capítulo 2: El descontrol de Horo-Horo  
  
**********************en el capítulo anterior**********************************************  
  
Ren pensó que Horo-Horo iba a iniciar una pelea, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-Lo que yo quería decirte, es que... que, quetumegustasmucho -dijo rápidamente el ainu, cerrando los ojos.........................  
  
**********************en este capítulo******************************* ***********************  
  
-Lo que yo quería decirte, es que... que, quetumegustasmucho -dijo rápidamente el ainu, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué qué? –preguntó Ren, había escuchado perfectamente, pero había creído escuchar mal... "¿Qué dijiste?", eso era lo que quería preguntar el chino, pero fue interrumpido por un beso del ainu.  
  
Sin detenerse a pensarlo Ren le respondió el beso, que cada vez era más profundo.  
  
Horo-Horo comenzó a explorar con sus manos, el cuerpo de su koi. Ante esto Ren reaccionó: ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba BESANDO con Horo- Horo? Intentó separarse del ainu, pero este se lo impidió.  
  
Cuando el ainu dejó la boca de Ren, para besar su cuello, éste último pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para separarse de4l ainu. Quería empujarlo, zamarrearlo, gritarle e insultarle, pero no pudo. Solo atinó a susurrar....:  
  
-Horo...Horo...no.  
  
-Shh –dijo el ainu colocando un dedo en la boca del chino- No hables.  
  
Diciendo esto empujó a Ren, tirándolo sobre su futón, quedando Horo-Horo sobre Ren. Si antes Ren estaba sonrojado, no era nada al lado de esto. Esta vez podía sentir el calor saliendo de sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Qué haces...Horo-Horo?  
  
-Shh, te he dicho que no hables –dijo callándolo con un beso. Ren intentó separarse nuevamente de él, pero solo lo logró parcialmente. El ainu todavía estaba recostado sobre el cuerpo del shaman de ojos dorados, pero al menos ahora, el chino podía hablar tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Ren?  
  
-Eso es precisamente lo que te quería preguntar.  
  
-Pero es que yo ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti...  
  
-Eso no te da derecho a besarme, idiota.  
  
-Pero si tú también me besaste.  
  
-...  
  
-¿Lo ves?  
  
-...esto está mal, Horo-Horo.  
  
-Ahh, claro –dijo molesto el peliazul- es muy fácil, primero me besas y luego dices que esto está mal. ¡¡¡PUES DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO, REN TAO, TU NO ME VAS A DEJAR ASI ¿ENTENDISTE?, NO VAS A JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS!!!  
  
-Horo...Horo –dijo Ren sin fuerzas. El shaman de Hokkaido se había descontrolado, le había gritado a Ren con todas sus fuerzas -¿un juego?, no, esto no es un juego, Horo-Horo.  
  
-Ah, ¿no?, pues entonces dime, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo conmigo?  
  
-...  
  
-Esto está mal... -dijo el ainu, estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza –¡¡¡ESTO NO ESTA MAL Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR!!!  
  
Dicho Esto (más bien gritado XD) el ainu volvió a besar a Ren en los labios, y sus manos volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo de Ren, haciendo que este se estremeciera.  
  
Entonces, Horo-Horo dejó de besar a Ren para susurrarle unas palabras al oído...:  
  
-Vas a ser mío, Ren Tao...  
  
-Horo...Horo... -susurró Ren mientras sentía como el ainu le sacaba la camisa.  
  
Luego de deshacerse de la camisa de Ren, el peliazul se sacó la suya propia y comenzó a acariciar cada músculo del pecho desnudo de Ren.  
  
En cuanto al joven chino, estaba petrificado, no podía moverse. Nuevamente sintió deseos de separarse del ainu, golpearlo, tal vez, pero no podía, "¿Por qué?", eso se preguntaba Ren "¿es que acaso me gusta lo que me está haciendo Horo-Horo? No, eso no es posible".  
  
Horo-Horo dejó de acariciar el pecho de Ren, para dar lugar a su boca. El chino emitió un leve gemido, casi inaudible, pero el peliazul lo oyó.  
  
Ren no podía creer que el peliazul estuviese besando su pecho. De acuerdo, ahora estaba seguro, definitivamente le gustaba lo que el ainu le hacía.  
  
Horo-Horo siguió besándolo, bajando cada vez más, hasta que se topó con los pantalones de Ren; levantó su cabeza, y miró a aquellos ojos dorados. Horo- Horo le sonrió a su koi, mientras se deshacía de la prenda del chino.  
  
Ren no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible, qué él, el Gran Ren Tao, estuviese permitiendo al ainu hacerle esas cosas? Sí, ya había aceptado que sentía algo fuerte por Horo-Horo, lo quería, e incluso podría decirse que algo más. Y ya que estamos confesándonos, (yo no XP) también quería que el ainu le hiciera "eso" (n_) , pero no así, y definitivamente no ahora, no estaba preparado.  
  
-Horo...Horo... por favor detente –el ainu le miró a los ojos y solamente dos palabras salieron de sus labios:  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque no estoy listo, no aún..................  
  
Continuará..........................................  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hoy no pondré preguntas............  
  
Déjenme reviews. Por favor... reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y más reviews. Muchas gracias MangaBaka por tu review... Gracias a todos por haber leído mi fic....  
Florchi 


	3. La reflexión de Ren

Bueno, sí ya lo sé, me tarde bastante en actualizar, perdón MangaBaka. Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero voy a subir varios a la vez. Haré todo lo posible por terminar hoy este fanfic. Por favor, si leyeron mi fic, déjenme un review. Los reviews son mi inspiración n_  
  
Repito que este es un fic que contiene shonen ai, yaoi... y que es un HoroxRen Ojo, HoroxRen, no es lo mismo que RenxHoro n_n ......creo  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste, este fic de llama...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Promesa de amor  
  
Capítulo 3: La reflexión de Ren  
  
***********************en el capítulo anterior***************************  
  
-Horo...Horo... por favor detente –el ainu le miró a los ojos y solamente dos palabras salieron de sus labios:  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque no estoy listo, no aún..................  
  
**************************en este capítulo*****************************  
  
El ainu se separó de Ren confundido (se sentó a lado de Ren), y se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
-Mmm....  
  
-Horo-Horo... ¿acaso te has enojado? –preguntó temeroso el shaman de China, mientras se sentaba al lado del ainu.  
  
-¿Ehh?, no, no es eso –dijo sumido en sus pensamientos...  
  
Pensamientos de Horo-Horo:  
  
"Yo lo amo, no puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere. Está bien lo admito: Hace unos momentos me descontrolé, pero no quiero hacerle daño. Tan solo quiero que me ame, hacerlo feliz.........hacernos uno........., pero no puedo obligarlo"  
  
Fin PHH (Pensamientos de Horo-Horo)  
  
-Ren, discúlpame por favor. Yo...tengo...tengo que ir a preparar otra habitación (//. //, ya saben lo que significa esa carita, esa expresión en la que no se le ven los ojos) –diciendo esto, el ainu toma su chaqueta (se la había quitado ¿recuerdan?) y sale de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Ren.  
  
-Horo...Horo –susurra el chino.  
  
a continuación, lo que está pensando Ren  
  
"Horo-Horo, ¿qué es lo que siento por tí? (Ren suspira) ¿Cómo puedo estar tan confundido? ¿Qué me has hecho Horo-Horo? Nosotros somos, solo somos............ amigos, nada más qué eso. Pero... ¿por qué estoy tan decepcionado?, ¿acaso no me es suficiente con ser tu amigo? Hoy, hoy no pude hacer nada cuando me besaste (mientras dice esto toca sus labios y cierra los ojos, como tratando de recordar a el sabor de aquellos labios). Tampoco pude detenerte cuando me............ tocabas (o///o , pasa su mano por su cuerpo, exactamente en los lugares que el ainu había tocado)"  
  
n_n   
  
-¡Demonios! –grita de repente Ren, abriendo los ojos y mirando la puerta (el lugar por donde salió el shaman de Hokkaido) con furia- No quiero, no quiero aceptar que......... -Ren baja la voz y dice en un susurro- ......que te quiero.  
  
Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. De repente Ren comienza a reír levemente, pero esta risa, era triste y vacía...  
  
-¿A quién quiero engañar? Es más que eso yo,... yo te a............mo Horo-Horo  
  
(Florchi llorando a lágrima viva: Buahhhhhhhhh ¡Qué tierno!, ¡Qué romántico! ¡Qué triste! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAS, REN? VE A BUSCARLO!)  
  
================mientras tanto en otra habitación=================  
  
Horo-Horo, luego de salir de su habitación, había entrado en otra, y arrojado dos futones. Se sentó en uno de ellos, y comenzó a llorar...  
  
-Maldición, Ren. ¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto? Soy un idiota. ¿por qué te lo dije? Debería haberme conformado con tu amistad. Ahora, ahora te perdí, te perdí para siempre.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba tan concentrado llorando, y diciendo esto, que no escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación. Solo se percató de su presencia, cuando ese alguien, lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurró unas palabras al oído.  
  
-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees Horo-Horo?  
  
Continuará............... *********************************************************************  
  
Creo que ya no pondré preguntas............  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Michael Mudou: Gracias!!! TT_TT Nunca me habían dicho eso. Gracias Pyro!!!  
  
Anna Kyouyama Asakura: Cómo verás me he puesto las pilas y hoy subí los tres últimos capítulos juntos. Espero que eso calme tus ansias de leer. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Kenia-Chan: TT_TT Son demasiados halagos para mi.Gracias. ¿Estás segura de que era mi fic el que leíste? ¬_¬. Ah, por cierto... verdad que se ven tiernos juntos!!!  
  
Déjenme reviews. Por favor... reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y más reviews. Gracias a todos por haber leído mi fic y por haberme dejado reviews...  
Florchi 


	4. Reconciliación

Este capítulo no es tan corto como al anterior, pero sigue siendo corto. Repito que: Haré todo lo posible por terminar hoy este fanfic.  
  
Por favor, si leyeron mi fic, déjenme un review. Los reviews son mi inspiración n_ . Aunque termine hoy al fanfic, déjenme reviews, así me animo a escribir otro fanfic.  
  
Este fic contiene shonen ai, yaoi... y que es un HoroxRen. Y que próximamente, (el próximo capítulo) contendrá lemon. No me critiquen mucho al respecto, es que va a ser mi primer lemon. Espero les guste. n_nUu  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste, este fic de llama... *********************************************************************  
  
Promesa de amor  
  
Capítulo 4: Reconciliación  
  
************************en el capítulo anterior**************************  
  
-Maldición, Ren. ¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto? Soy un idiota. ¿por qué te lo dije? Debería haberme conformado con tu amistad. Ahora, ahora te perdí, te perdí para siempre.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba tan concentrado llorando, y diciendo esto, que no escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación. Solo se percató de su presencia, cuando ese alguien, lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurró unas palabras al oído.  
  
-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees Horo-Horo?  
  
*************************en este capítulo****************************  
  
############### En la habitación de Ren ###############  
  
Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. De repente Ren comienza a reír levemente, pero esta risa, era triste y vacía...  
  
-¿A quién quiero engañar? Es más que eso yo,... yo te a............mo Horo-Horo y, y no quiero que sufras. No quiero lastimarte. Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie más, y menos a ti. No me lo perdonaría. No podría perdonarme el hacerte sufrir. Pero...... debo, debo decírtelo. Ya no aguanto más debo decírtelo. Debo decirte que ... Un momento ¿debo? No, necesito. Eso es, necesito decirte lo mucho que te amo.  
  
Ren se levanta de repente. Abre la puerta y sale en busca de su koi. Escucha un sonido, viene de la habitación al final del pasillo. Ya está ahí. Está frente a la puerta.  
  
-Ese sonido, ¿acaso tú...? No, por favor dime que no te hice llorar, Horo, por favor no estés llorando –Ren abre lentamente la puerta, sin hacer ningún ruido. Y ahí estaba él, el amor de su vida, sentado en futón en el suelo. Dándole la espalda. Ahora Ren estaba completamente seguro de que el ainu lloraba. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al cerciorarse de que SU ainu lloraba, y él......él era el culpable de que Horo estuviese llorando.  
  
Ren se acercó lentamente al shaman de Hokkaido. Éste estaba murmurando algo:  
  
-Maldición, Ren. ¿por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto? Soy un idiota. ¿por qué te lo dije? Debería haberme conformado con tu amistad. Ahora, ahora te perdí, te perdí para siempre.  
  
Ren sentía que el corazón se le caía a pedazos con cada lágrima del ainu. Y él, maldita sea, él era el que tenía toda la culpa. Se acercó a un más al ainu. Éste ni se dio cuenta de que Ren se encontraba allí. Ren decidió aprovechar el momento, se arrodilló detrás del ainu, lo abrazó por la espalda, y acercó su rostro al oído del confundido shaman del Norte. Y, finalmente, el shaman de ojos dorados, le susurró tiernamente:  
  
-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees Horo-Horo?  
  
-¿R.Ren? –El ainu volteo, y vio la cercanía que tenía con el shaman de China. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se sonrojó. ¿Qué pretendía Ren? ¿acaso quería vengarse?- ¿Qué.que quieres? ¿a qué... has venido?  
  
-Vine a ( //. // ) ...disculparme. Horo-Horo yo no quise herirte. Ahora era Ren el que lloraba.  
  
-¿A.a disculparte? –el peliazul no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ren, el Gran Ren Tao se estaba disculpando con él? ¿se estaría burlando? No, Ren no bromea con esas cosas. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía allí? No, Horo- Horo estaba alucinando, era eso...... ¿o no?  
  
Horo-Horo colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Ren, lo hizo para cerciorarse de que Ren realmente estaba allí. Y lo estaba. La mejilla de Ren estaba húmeda por las lágrimas.  
  
"¿Ren Tao llorando? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Es por mi? ¿Yo.yo lo habré herido?"-se preguntó a sí mismo Horo-Horo.  
  
Ren sintió el cálido contacto de la mano del ainu en su rostro. Ante esto comenzó a acercarse lentamente al ainu, pero éste último no retrocedió. Es más, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos de arrepentimiento y culpa, que no notó que Ren se estaba acercando a él, hasta que sintió sus dulces labios posándose en su boca, y su temblorosa mano en su nuca, acercándolo más hacia sí.  
  
"Ren"-pensó el ainu (en realidad quería decirlo en voz alta, pero por razones obvias no podía ¬_¬ ¡Qué envidia! ) mitad sorprendido, mitad feliz. Cuando reaccionó, Ren ya había terminado el beso.  
  
Ren se separó del ainu decepcionado y dolido, si bien el ainu no lo había alejado de él, tampoco le había respondido el beso. Ren miró a esos ojos negros esperando una respuesta, una señal, algo.  
  
Horo-Horo lo notó y le sonrió. Ren se sorprendió, pero de todas formas le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso. Que fue profundizándose rápidamente, e inundándose de pasión.  
  
Horo-Horo quería tocar la espalda desnuda de Ren (recordemos que Horo prácticamente lo desnudó en el otro cuarto ¬_¬), quería besar su cuello, pero temía que Ren se asustara y se alejara de él nuevamente.  
  
"No estoy listo, no aún" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del ainu (¿acaso las palabras de Ren tienen eco?, En el Cap. 2 pasó lo mismo ¬_¬) "No quiero forzarlo, pero tampoco quiero tomar yo la iniciativa"- eso pensaba el ainu, quien ya casi no podía controlarse. Deseaba a Ren con toda su alma. Cada vez estaba más excitado, parece ser que Ren había comenzado a bajar un poco sus manos, las cuales ahora acariciaban dulcemente la espalda del ainu.  
  
Horo-Horo rompió el beso ( ¿qué estos chicos no respiran? ¬_¬), y se alejó un poco de Ren (apoyando sus manos en los hombros del joven Tao) lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Horo-Horo no le dijo nada. Solo se limitó a mirarlo.  
  
Ren miró confundido al ainu, ¿por qué había roto el beso? Fue entonces que se percató de la mirada llena de deseo, sedienta de placer, esperando una señal, para un avance. Ren captó el mensaje, y como toda respuesta...............  
  
Continuará............... *********************************************************************  
  
Jajajajajajajajajajaja, soy mala, muy muy MUY mala. ¿Quieren saber la continuación? Pues no hay que hacer mucho, pasen al siguiente capítulo.  
  
Déjenme reviews. Por favor... reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y más reviews. Gracias a todos por haber leído mi fic....  
Florchi 


	5. La Promesa de Amor

Este capítulo es el más largo de toda la historia!!!! Y, cumplí... Hice todo lo posible por terminar hoy este fanfic y lo logré!!! Este es el último capítulo.  
  
Por favor, si leyeron mi fic, déjenme un review. Los reviews son mi inspiración n_ . Aunque terminé hoy al fanfic, déjenme reviews, así me animo a escribir otro fanfic.  
  
Este fic contiene shonen ai, yaoi... y que es un HoroxRen. Y que contiene lemon. No me critiquen mucho al respecto, es que va a ser mi primer lemon. Espero les guste. n_nUu  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste, este fic de llama... *********************************************************************  
  
Promesa de amor  
  
Capítulo 5: La Promesa de Amor  
  
*************************en el capítulo anterior*************************  
  
Horo-Horo rompió el beso ( ¿qué estos chicos no respiran? ¬_¬), y se alejó un poco de Ren (apoyando sus manos en los hombros del joven Tao) lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Horo-Horo no le dijo nada. Solo se limitó a mirarlo.  
  
Ren miró confundido al ainu, ¿por qué había roto el beso? Fue entonces que se percató de la mirada llena de deseo, sedienta de placer, esperando una señal, para un avance. Ren captó el mensaje, y como toda respuesta...............  
  
**************************en este capítulo****************************  
  
Antes de seguir (jajaja sigo mala = P) vamos a ir con lo que estuvo pensando y sintiendo Ren durante este tiempo en el que Horo-Horo se moría por... eh, Uds. entienden n_nUu  
  
Bueno, empecemos por la parte en que.........  
  
Ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso. Que fue profundizándose rápidamente, e inundándose de pasión.  
  
Ren estaba disfrutando cada segundo con Horo-Horo como si fuera el último. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan amado, tan único, tan feliz. Instintivamente, sus manos pasaron de la nuca de su koi, hasta su cuello y espalda, masajeándolos y acariciándolos suavemente; agradeciéndole a los grandes espíritus porque el ainu no había vuelto a ponerse su chaqueta.  
  
De repente, Ren sintió como el peliazul ponía sus manos en sus hombros y se separaba de él, terminando con el beso.  
  
"¿Por qué se habrá separado de mí así?, ¿acaso no le gusto que lo besara? Pero, el me respondió el beso" –Ren pensaba esto cuando notó la mirada del shaman de Hokkaido- "¿Por qué me mira así? Me mira como, no se... como si quisiera comerme vivo...Mmm ¿será que él quiere que...nosotros ...? Pero ya hablamos de eso, yo le dije qué aún no estaba listo. Pero... antes prácticamente quiso hacerlo a la fuerza...Ahora, ahora me lo está pidiendo, más bien rogando ¿Qué haré? Sí le digo que no, talvez se enfade, y yo me perdería una maravillosa oportunidad de expresarle lo que siento...... Un momento, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿acaso yo también quiero? Hace unos momentos, si él no nos hubiera separado, YO hubiera seguido. Sí, yo lo amo y... lo deseo. Deseo entregarme por completo a él"  
  
Ren lo miró, ya había tomado la decisión, le diría que sí; y como toda respuesta Ren le sonrió asintiendo.  
  
Horo-Horo no podía creerlo. Estaba tan feliz que le sonrió de punta a punta. Él era el hombre más feliz sobre toda la Tierra: ¡Ren Tao le había dicho que sí!  
  
Pero el ainu no quería hacerlo así como así. Él amaba a Ren, y quería que él se sintiera feliz. Quería oírlo gemir y gritar su nombre, pero debía tener cuidado. No quería lastimarlo. Sabía que era la primera vez de Ren, como también era la suya, y debía tener MUCHO cuidado.  
  
Horo-Horo besó a Ren nuevamente, y lo recostó sobre el futón, quedando sobre él. Ren estaba muy nervioso "¿Y si arruinaba el momento?, ¿y si decepcionaba a Horo-Horo?" esa clase de pensamientos atravesaban la mente del chino.  
  
Mientras tanto, Horo-Horo no perdía el tiempo, dejó de besar los labios de Ren, para entretenerse con su cuello. Sus manos recorrían ansiosas el musculoso y deseado cuerpo del shaman pelivioláceo, bajaban por su pecho, masajeando sus tetillas, trazaban pequeños círculos alrededor del abdomen de Ren, y volvían a subir.  
  
Ren no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir de placer. Había cerrado los ojos (para disfrutar plenamente de las delicias que hacía el ainu en su cuerpo). Ren acariciaba suavemente la espalda del peliazulado recorriéndola por completo, dejándose llevar por el momento.  
  
El ainu volvió a besar el pecho de Ren (ya lo había hecho antes. Creo que en el cap. 2), sin dejar de acariciarlo. Luego, bajó más para besar su abdomen. Ren comenzó a gemir más fuerte, para el regocijo de Horo-Horo. El solo hecho de escuchar los gemidos de Ren lo excitaba.  
  
Ren no aguantó más. Tenía que tocar al ainu, ahora. Tomó la barbilla del shaman del hielo, y la acercó a su rostro. Luego besó al ainu apasionadamente, para luego invertir las posiciones (quedando el pelivioláceo sobre el peliazul n_)  
  
Horo-Horo no opuso resistencia. Se sonrojó un poco al sentir que Ren, sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, le había quitado ya sus shorts. Ren sonrió ante el sonrojo del ainu. Colocó su boca debajo del ombligo del peliazul, y lamió en línea recta hasta el cuello del ainu, para luego besarlo en los labios nuevamente. El ainu se estremeció al sentir ese contacto. Ren siguió besando al ainu, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza. Horo-Horo estaba realmente impresionado, nunca pensó que el chino fuera tan apasionado.  
  
Ren, en su recorrido (a sus manos, me refiero), tocó los boxer de su compañero. Dejó de besarlo un segundo, par sonreírle pícaramente. Volvió a besarlo mientras que... (Si siguen así se van a quedar sin saliva ¬_¬)... con sus manos le quitaba la única prenda que obstaculizaba al ya erecto miembro del ainu. Al sentir esto, Ren se excitó aún más, y Horo-Horo se ruborizó al extremo.  
  
Otro de los motivos por el que el ainu se sonrojó, fue que, mientras Ren lo besaba, sus atrevidas manos comenzaron a masajear a su miembro. Horo-Horo ahogó un fuerte gemido en la boca de Ren. Ren volvió a separarse (es como la quinta vez que lo hace ¬_¬) del ainu, y lo miró. Y allí estaba otra vez, esa mirada llena de deseo; con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba mezclada con el placer intenso que estaba viviendo.  
  
-Ren...ah...yo...ah –Horo intentó decirle algo a Ren, pero los gemidos que estaba produciendo no le permitían decir dos palabras juntas (Ren no había dejado de masajearlo)  
  
-Shh, no digas nada –le dijo Ren, y después le dio un ligero y tierno beso en los labios. Después del beso, descendió hasta donde se encontraban sus manos (las de Ren ¿vale? ¬_¬). Cuando su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros de la masculinidad de Horo, puso una expresión de duda, parecía no saber si debía hacer lo que su instinto le dictaba o no. Al final, pareció optar por seguir sus instintos. Separo sus labios y besó tímidamente el miembro del peliazul.  
  
Horo-Horo gimió, ante esto Ren recuperó su valor, y pasión, y siguió besándolo más atrevidamente. Horo-Horo se dejo llevar por el placer y colocó sus manos en la nuca del shaman pelivioláceo, obligándolo a introducir todo su miembro en su boca.  
  
Ren se sorprendió ante este repentino atrevimiento del ainu, pero no quiso detenerse. Con su lengua comenzó a "frotar" el miembro del ainu. Luego, comenzó a subir y a bajar, metiendo y sacando la masculinidad de Horo de su boca.  
  
Horo-Horo sintió que yo no podría aguantar más y, sin poder evitarlo, explotó en la boca del chino (¡chico bomba! n_nUu jejeje Uds. saben a lo que me refería ¿no?).  
  
Ren sintió como el semen del ainu se demarraba en el interior de su boca, y eso lo excitó aún más. Extrajo el miembro del ainu de su boca, y besó tiernamente los labios de Horo.  
  
-Ren... -dijo el ainu entre jadeos.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Quiero...quiero hacerte lo mismo.  
  
-o//o ¿Q.qué?  
  
-Qué yo también quiero hacerte disfrutar, por favor. Déjame hacerlo ¿sí?  
  
-o//o No tienes porque preguntarlo  
  
-Sí, pues entonces ...–dijo Horo-Horo volteándose nuevamente dejándolo abajo (Se van a marear!!! @_@)  
  
El ainu tomó el miembro de Ren con sus manos, y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ren gemía a más no poder. Le gustaba lo que el peliazul le hacía, y más aún porque era él el que se lo hacía. Lentamente el ainu acercó su boca a la masculinidad de Ren, y pasó su lengua por la punta, haciendo que Ren se estremeciera. Luego introdujo todo el miembro del chino el su boca y comenzó a bajar y a subir.  
  
-Ah...Horo...ah...Horo... -dijo Ren realmente excitado colocando sus manos en la cabeza del shaman de hielo y ejerciendo presión. Al poco tiempo Ren también explotó en la boca de su amante, con un grito de placer.  
  
Horo-Horo sacó el miembro de Ren de su boca y miro satisfecho a Ren.  
  
-¿Te gustó? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara- ¿estás satisfecho, Ren?  
  
Ren lo miró -No tienes porque preguntarlo, ya sabes que sí.  
  
-Sí lo sé, pero quería que tú me lo dijeras.  
  
-Y no...  
  
-¿No qué?  
  
-No estoy satisfecho  
  
-Ah, no (sonrisa pícara) ¿El Gran Ren Tao quiere un poco más?  
  
-Quiero... o//o quiero que cumplas lo que me dijiste en nuestra habitación (se refiere al Cap. 2)  
  
-¿A lo que te dije en la habitación? ( ?_? ) ¿Qué te dije?  
  
-Fue antes de quitarme la ropa  
  
Horo se pone a pensar en todo lo que hizo y dijo en la habitación. De repente una imagen vino a su mente:  
  
n_n_n_n Flash Back n_n_n_n  
  
Entonces, Horo-Horo dejó de besar a Ren para susurrarle unas palabras al oído...:  
  
-Vas a ser mío, Ren Tao...  
  
-Horo...Horo... -susurró Ren mientras sentía como el ainu le sacaba la camisa.  
  
n_n_n Fin Flash Back n_n_n  
  
-¿T.te refieres a... cuando te dije "Vas a ser mío Ren Tao? o//o  
  
-Sí o//o Quiero.quiero entregarme por completo a ti  
  
-Ren o//o yo no quiero lastimarte  
  
-Confío en que no me lastimarás, además yo quiero hacerlo, es mi decisión.  
  
-Ren... (el ainu sonríe)...de acuerdo.-Horo-Horo abrió las piernas de Ren, y se colocó entre ellas. Introdujo cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos dentro de Ren. Ren gimió por el dolor, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Ren ya se había acostumbrado a la invasión, introdujo otro dedo, repitió los pasos anteriores e introdujo un último dedo dentro de Ren.  
  
Cuando consideró que Ren ya estaba preparado, con MUCHO cuidado comenzó a penetrar a Ren lentamente.  
  
Ren sintió un dolor punzante, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar para entregarse completamente, y así hacer feliz a su koi. Después de todo, fue él quien se lo había pedido...  
  
-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Horo-Horo preocupado. Ren solo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Ante esto el ainu penetró un poco más. Ésta vez el dolor fue mucho más fuerte. Pero debía soportarlo, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
Horo-Horo percibió en Ren una mueca de dolor. Fue entonces que comprendió lo que el joven chino estaba haciendo: Estaba soportando todo ese dolor por él. El peliazul sonrió y se acercó más a él y le susurro al oído:  
  
-Disculpa si fui muy brusco, desde ahora tendré más cuidado –diciendo esto terminó de penetrar a Ren "suave y delicadamente".  
  
Ren ya no sentía dolor, este último había sido remplazado por el placer. El ainu, aún dentro de Ren, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, dejando que la pasión y su amor por Ren lo guiaran.  
  
Ambos shamanes comenzaron a gemir, llamándose el uno al otro (y a Dios cada tanto XP). Definitivamente el dolor había sido olvidado por Ren, en ese momento estaban solos, ellos dos, y nadie más en el mundo. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo...  
  
Horo-Horo sintió que ya no podía retenerlo más y estalló nuevamente, solo que esta vez lo hizo dentro de Ren. Nuevamente, Ren explotó después del ainu.  
  
Ambos, ya cansados y jadeando terminaron su "asunto", y Horo-Horo se recostó al lado de la cansada figura de Ren. Se acercó a él, y lo besó en los labios.  
  
-Te amo, Ren  
  
-Yo también te amo –diciendo esto Ren se recostó sobre el ainu, apoyó su cabeza, en pecho del shaman del Norte, y Horo-Horo, cubrió la cintura de Ren con sus brazos. Y así en esa posición, se quedaron dormidos casi al instante...  
  
Horo despertó después de un par de horas. Mira a Ren, quien todavía descansaba en su pecho. Pero, notó que Ren esta murmurando algo entre sueños:  
  
-No, por favor no me dejes Horo-Horo!!! –dijo atrayendo más Horo más hacia sí mismo.  
  
-Tranquilo Ren, -le dijo al ainu acariciando su mejilla y posando sus labios en los labios de su amado, esos labios que nunca creyó poder saborear.  
  
Ante tal delicioso sabor, Ren comenzó a despertar, y sus hermosas pupilas doradas perdieron la irresistible oscuridad de los ojos del peliazulado.  
  
-Oye Horo-Horo –dijo sonriéndole- acabo de acordarme de algo.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿De qué?  
  
-Anna... Ella va a matarnos  
  
-¡¡¡LAS HABITACIONES!!! –gritó Horo e intentó levantarse para terminar su trabajo, pero Ren no lo dejó levantarse.  
  
-Horo-Horo...  
  
-¿Mm?  
  
-Promete...prométeme que siempre vas a amarme.  
  
El ainu sonrió, besó tiernamente la frente de Ren, lo tomó de la barbilla, acercándolo a su rostro, para susurrarle dulcemente:  
  
-Te lo prometo, Ren  
  
Y así, con un beso, sellaron esta promesa...de amor.  
  
FIN **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es el primer fic que termino!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy tan contenta TT_TT Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron Una pregunta ¿Qué tal me quedo el lemon? o//o Ya les dije que es el primero que hago y me dio un poco de pena (Mi conciencia: -¿Un poco? Sí con este capítulo sufriste 3 ataques cardíacos y dos esquizofrénicos y también convulsiones ¬_¬) Jajaja ¿Alguien oyó algo? Que va.......... Debe haber sido el viento.  
  
Les pido un último favor Déjenme reviews. Por favor... reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y más reviews. Gracias a todos por haber leído mi fic....  
Florchi 


End file.
